magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Trix
Plot When Trixibelle Morgan turns ten years old, she receives the best surprise ever. She discovers that she has the gift of magic. Now she’s training with Lulu, a magical librarian, and four other new witches. Now with her invisible familiar -- a crazy, sparkly kitten named Jinx, Trix must train to become a fairy godmother. The best and the brightest witches will become the fairy godmothers one day. Trix’s first attempts at magic go horribly and hilariously wrong. She’s also not sure if can keep her new abilities a secret – especially from her best friend Holly. But Trix will learn that she has a talent for helping others – and making magical messes. Join Trix, her best friend Holly, Jinx and Lulu the librarian on their magical adventures! Books 'First Book: The Witching Hour' Airdate: March 07, 2013 When Trix turns ten years old, she's in for some super-duper surprises. She will discover that she's a witch and that there's a magical classroom hidden at the very back of her primary school. That's when the fun begins. But being a witch means she's got to keep secrets from her family and her best friend Holly. And magic isn't as easy as it looks. Can Trix help her best friend Holly? Does she have what it takes to be a fairy godmother some day? Find out in The Witching Hour! 'Second Book: Flying High' Airdate: March 07, 2013 Trix is excited about flying. Her favourite Aunt Belle is flying in from a far off land. And it’s time for Lulu’s flying lessons. Trix can’t seem to get the hang of flying and neither can her new witchy friend Pippa. Lulu promises a secret midnight flight to meet their magical mentors – but they have to learn how to fly first. Will Trix and Pippa be ready in time? 'Third Book: Birthday Wishes' Airdate: May 02, 2013 Trix is learning all about creating magical potions. But she’s more concerned about whipping up a sneaky test of her own. It’s Holly’s tenth birthday and Trix is sure Holly will discover she’s a witch too. Trix throws Holly a birthday surprise sleepover party to test Holly’s magical abilities. But potions and parties don’t mix. What do you get when you mix a new witch with a secret desire, a dash of magic and a load of fun? One funny magical mess! 'Fourth Book: Museum Mayhem' Airdate: July 04, 2013 Trix, Holly and the entire Morgan family are heading to the Natural History Museum in London. What fun! But something's magically amiss at the musem. Trix, Jinx and Holly must discover what's causing chaos and figure out a way to stop it. It's magical mayhem among the dinos, mammoths and meteorites! 'Fifth Book: Secrets and Spies' Airdate: January 02, 2014 Trix is on a mission -- she must use her witchy powers to grant a wish for a grumpy new girl. But her pesky little brother, Oscar, believes Trix is up to something wants to uncover her secret. With Oscar spying on her every move, how can Trix work her magic? 'Sixth Book: Magic Mansion' ' Airdate: March 06, 2014' Trix is desperate to attend the exciting and glamorous Sisterhood of Magic Ball, but first she must pass a series of magical tests. Can Trix draw on all her witchy know-how - and the power of friendship - to become the belle of the ball? Category:Others (without Show) Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:2010-2019